


Campeão

by malu_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu_chan/pseuds/malu_chan
Summary: Dudley gostava da vida que tinha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o IV Chall de Drabbles do 6Vassouras.  
> Proposta: "Consiste em vocês escolherem um momento canon para basear e finalizar a fic, e então sintetizar toda ou grande parte da vida do personagem em questão, de modo que esse desenvolvimento culmine na situação que vocês escolheram - que pode ser a morte do personagem, por exemplo, ou o exato instante em que ele toma ou está prestes a tormar alguma decisão/atitude importante."  
> Canon escolhido: quando Dudley bate em um garoto de dez anos de idade. (Ordem da Fênix, página 16)

Dudley gostava da vida que tinha.

Quer dizer, quem não gostaria?

Tinha vários amigos, era popular no colégio, era mimado pelos seus pais e era _temido_ pelos outros.

Desde quando era criança, ele sempre impunha _respeito_ por onde passava: amedrontava meninas chatas, batia no seu tão odiado primo, perseguia criançinhas e pegava seus lanches...

E agora ele era um campeão de boxe, o que lhe garantia uma dose a mais de medo por parte das outras pessoas. Seu pai sempre havia lhe dito que campeões eram temidos.

E campeões não precisavam agüentar provocações de pirralhos de dez anos de idade, precisavam? Porque aquele Marck Evans estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos.

Quem aquele garoto pensava que era para poder ficar irritando ele e seus amigos quando tivesse vontade? Ele merecia uma lição e essa seria a noite que ele seria aplicada.

Mal sabia o pequeno irritante o que o esperava...

Peter havia ficado de prontidão, pronto para dar o sinal, assim que o menino fugisse da atenção dos pais. Dudley e Roney pegariam o garoto e lhe dariam um corretivo.

Corretivo esse que ele não esqueceria tão cedo, ele garantia.

Ou ele não se chamava Dudley Dursley.


End file.
